


good god

by angelheartbeat



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: Months of fooling around piled on top of years of loneliness have mixed into a strange cocktail of love for Henry Hidgens.Unfortunately for him, the object of his dramatic affections doesn't quite reciprocate.





	good god

**Author's Note:**

> hi its a tragedy that there are 0 fics for this pairing. i can, should, must and will write for their dumb asshole selves  
> havent written in a couple months and never written starkid fic let alone these characters so im rusty as hell and may jank this up big time

Hidgens almost always lights a cigarette in the blissful silence that usually follows their typical... activities. He tries not to smoke too often, especially now he's getting on a bit in years, but lying next to Ted does something funny to his head that's usually quelled by inhaling a few carcinogens. 

Especially when Ted so quickly swings his legs out of bed and starts hunting for his clothes. Hidgens watches his back as he leans down to pick up discarded garments. Its attractive. Too attractive.

"Say," he says, exhaling a cloud of smoke. "Why don't you stay the night?"

Ted snorts, turning his shirt the right way out. "Why the fuck would I do that?"

Trying to make yourself look appealing is hard, when you're a 54 year old recluse who hadn't had sex for thirty years before you met the man standing in front of you, but Hidgens gives it the good old college try regardless. Ted gives him a look, and not a good one. An unimpressed one. Hidgens can tell he's losing this already.

"It's late. Surely it must be simpler to just.. stay?"

"I don't live far."

"Far enough."

"What are you trying to get me to do, man?" Ted snaps, tugging his shirt on and scowling. "Fuck you again? Not happening. Jack off once I've left. I'm tired."

Hidgens takes a long drag from his cigarette. Nicotine courage, he tells himself.

"Don't be ridiculous. I just believe it's more convenient if you stay. Surely its not that great of an ask?"

Ted rolls his eyes - and although he mumbles, Hidgens catches the little " _everything's_ a great ask with  _you_ ," that escapes his lips, and it stings.

"I won't make you stay," Hidgens clarifies.

"Great. Thanks."

"I just... I suppose I thought that that's what lovers do."

Ted freezes in the middle of pulling on his socks to turn around and stare Hidgens down. Instantly, he regrets it. He regrets a lot of things, he thinks, as he brings a gently-trembling cigarette to his lips and inhales as confidently as he can.

"We aren't lovers," Ted says, firmly. "We're friends with benefits at most, and I'm iffy on the friends part."

Hidgens shrugs, nonchalant. Calm as can be. "I know. Good god, man, I do have a brain. I just thought you might like to stay the night. Nothing more than that."

A tense chill slips into the room, sinking its teeth into both of their bones. Hidgens inhales anger, exhales smoke. Ted ties his shoes.

"You're always welcome to stay the night-"

And thats what snaps Ted in two, sends him shooting upwards and glowering at Hidgens. "Look, Professor-"

"Henry."

"Hidgens, Henry, what-fucking-ever. I don't know what you think we're doing here, but if it means anything more than fucking with no strings attached to you, maybe we should quit it. I'm not interested in you clinging to me all the time. You're just a way for me to bust a couple of nuts, grandpa. Don't read into it any more. I'm leaving."

Ted clicks his tongue, makes a peace sign, and exits with all the pomp and flourish such an exit line should rightly precede.

Hidgens is left feeling strangely exposed, throat suddenly thick with smoke and loneliness. "Alexa," he says, and her chime is a gentle familiarity. "Once Ted leaves, lock the gates."

He lies in bed for a while, smoking and thinking, both things he should never do for too long. He hears the front door slam. After a few moments, Alexa proclaims that the gates are locked.

Hidgens stubs out his cigarette, sighs, and tries to remember how to detach the strings from Ted.

**Author's Note:**

> its 4am and im literally so hungry and this doesnt deserve to b the first tedgens fic on here but boy howdy it sure is  
> im on tumblr @thoriffix talk to me  
> leabe comments or i apotheosise you


End file.
